A Promising Afternoon
by YuriGirl328
Summary: The events that follow a rainy day for Himeko and Chikane. Rated M for 2nd Chapter. Remember to review!  3
1. Chapter 1

After another day of school I return home with Himeko by my side. It was pouring out and it didn't look like the rain was stopping any time soon. I asked Otoha to start dinner while Himeko and I take a bath to freshen up. It had also rained yesterday, which reminds me.

"So Himeko, how was your date with Souma yesterday?"

"Besides the rain, it was okay."

"Just okay?" she nods her head.

"We just went to a café and had some cake" she said with a small smile, "but," her smile vanishes, "I decided to break up with him."

"_Well it's about time, I was starting to go crazy from seeing her with him instead of me."_

"Why?"

"I just realized I love someone else."

"And who might that be?"

"Umm…well…"

"Himeko, if you don't want to-"

"You."

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me, what was that again? I didn't quite catch that."

'_I must really be taking her break up extremely well because I swear I just heard her say-'_

"You Chikane."

We both start to blush, stranded in the silence filling the air.

"I'm…in love with you Chikane."

"I um…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say any-" I grab her hands right away.

"No! It's just that I've been wanting, wishing for you to feel the same way."

"Chikane."

We stare into each other's eyes and move closer and closer until,

"I love you too Himeko."

And finally, our lips met for the first time. _'This is unbelievable, I'm kissing Himeko. The girl I've loved since our first meeting. The girl I would do anything for, just to make her happy. Even if that meant I wasn't happy as well. But this time is different. I'm the person Himeko wants to be happy with, and I don't plan on losing this feeling anytime soon…or ever actually.'_

Our lips part and we both are flushed to no end. She has a smile plastered onto her face accompanied with a light giggle. I smile back at her carrying just as much love as hers does.

"We should probably start heading for the bath before we forget where we are."

"…" Himeko starts blushing immediately and adverts her eyes away from me. Did I say something strange?

"Himeko, did I-" then it hit me. _'did she think I wanted to…'_

"I-I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I was just saying we should hurry so Otoha doesn't wait too long." She looks back at me and smiles.

"That's okay." She grabs my hand and we start walking again. "I wouldn't have minded either way though."

I turn to look at her only to see a mischievous grin and a light tint over her cheeks. I tried to speak but nothing came out. So instead I just held her hand a little tighter and smiled to myself.

xXx

We arrived at the bath and the air is somehow…different. Was it the new sent coming from the bath, the feeling of knowing Himeko loves me just as much as I love her, or was it noticing Himeko rather excited to take a bath with me…maybe.

"Chikane, could you help me wash my hair?"

"Of course Himeko, I'd love to."

We go into the water and sit down in the more shallow end. I start lathering her hair with shampoo while she sighs contently. Feeling Himeko's hair slipping through my fingers is so relaxing and feels so natural as though I've don't this tons of times before.

I finish and rinse the soap out of her shiny blond hair.

"I'm done Himeko, is there anything else you need?" _'wow that sounded really pervy. I'm such an idiot!'_

"I…would like to relax a little. Could I lean on you for a while?"

I nod and she rests her back on my front. Sliding my hands around her waist, I embrace her securely. When she begins to turn around I loosen my grip, never letting go. She wraps her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear.

"I love you Chikane."

I could never get tired of hearing those words. Before I could say the same back to her, she places her lips atop of mine once more. I kiss back with as much love as I could muster. Combined with the fragrance of the water and holding Himeko's body so close to mine, this kiss was intoxicating and only pulled me in deeper. I could feel myself falling into the moment…that was until,

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Ojou-sama, exuse the interruption. Dinner is ready for when you wish to eat."

Himeko and I waited for the footsteps toj vanish. Slowly the started to fade away…and it was silent. Himeko had relaxed into me as we both released the breath of air we were holding in. We looked at each other for a moment…awkward.

"we should probably get ready for dinner." I suggested.

"Hmm…" I take it she was too embarrassed to speak.

We get up and out of the water and start putting on our clean clothes. _'don't you dare look over Chikane! Himeko will think you're a pervert.'_ Struggling with myself, I cave in and take a glance over, only to see a fully clothed Himeko.

She was wearing her pink button up shirt and a skirt that made her look all too cute. And was, starring, directly at me.

"Himeko?" _'my glance backfired!'_

"Let me help you Chikane."

"Umm," she reaches out and grabs my blue shirt from the basket.

She happily starts sliding my shirt onto my arms and buttoning it up. From the look of things she's completely oblivious to what she's doing to me emotionally. My racing heart, my sudden pace of breath increase, my face got from blushing, my hands shaking from being nervous.

"Himeko?"

"Yes Chikane?"

"I didn't quite get my…umm bra…on yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize!"

"It's okay, I'll just put it on now, nothing to worry about." As I start to unbutton my shirt, I see Himeko's face light up and quickly turn around so her back is facing me. _ 'did she just realize she touched my bare chest putting on my shirt? I thought she would have noticed…or at least have planned to.'_ I finish putting on rest of my clothes while her back is still turned. Slowly I approach her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm finished Himeko. Are you ready to eat?"

"Dinner?"

"Of course, what else would you be eating?"

"Umm…nothing."

xXx

Now on our way to the dinning room, the trip is quiet yet comforting. Himeko grabs my hand lightly and leans against my arm as we walk. We approach the dinning room and sit at the table side by side. Some of the maids came out and served us, not minding the close contact between Himeko and I. actually they seemed to be…excited. As if they were waiting for this to happen.

"Chikane, you seem distracted."

"It's nothing really. I'm just happy is all."

We smile at each other and I squeeze her hand a little to show her I'm alright. Otoha walks in with our food on a cart.

"Today's dinner is Italian themed."

"That sounds delightful Otoha."

"Thank you Ojou-sama." She smiles and places the dishes in front of us. Himeko's smile brightens and says,

"Oh, spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Do you like spaghetti Himeko?"

"Mmhm! I love Italian food, it's my favorite."

"Mine too."

I roll up some pasta and I see Himeko raise her fork up to me with a meatball.

"Say ahh."

"I um...a-ahh." _'I cant believe she got me to do this. I'm hopeless.' _Being fed my dinner by the girl I love, just made life a little better.

I get some food and hold it up for her as well. She gladly takes the offer and chews happily. We continue to feed each other enjoying the atmosphere of being around each other.

She feeds me the last bite and some sauce gets on my cheek. I get a napkin and wipe it off. One of the maids came by and cleared the plates. Himeko and I are now walking to our room and I see her lost in thought.

Walking in silence gave me time to think. Considering all that's happened today. _'that was a little embarrassing, being fed by Himeko. But it was, how should I describe it…a little romantic?'_ I look over and see her still thinking. _'I've never noticed before but Himeko can be really romantic when she want to, and even a bit of a pervert at times, but I love it all about her. Especially when she gets really clumsy.' _I get a small smile. _'like when she trips over her feet or gets dizzy in the bath from steam. Even when we were eating, she got sauce on my cheek…I wonder.'_

While Himeko was still spaced out, I leaned down and licked her cheek a bit. She turns to me baffled and blushing.

"There was…sauce." Her eyes say she's not buying it.

"Thanks Chikane." She smiles and licks my cheek. "The napkin didn't get it all. You should let me do it for you instead."

"Okay, only if I get to do the same to you."

We get to the bedroom and I let her go in first. I shut the door and turn to see Himeko, but instead her lips met mine in a kiss. It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that I felt a dumbstruck when I didn't see it coming.

We part and there's a look of lust in her eyes. She moves closer and my back touches the door.

"Chikane." She presses her lips against mine and the world seemed to vanish. My hands on her waist, her hands gripping the bottom of my shirt. I feel her tongue pass by my lips and I comply by parting my lips and letting her in. My knees shaking from the sensation, I let us drop to the floor where her hands find their way into my hair. Our tongues moving and tasting each others mouths. Our bodies getting hotter by the moment. But unfortunately our body requires are so we stop for only but a moment.

"Himeko…we should move…to the be." I manage to say between breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

We got off the floor and I carried her to the bed. I lay her down and she pulls me on top. For a moment we just laid there embracing each other, waiting for the event to take place. Out heart beats are pounding hard and fast. So much that it feels as though my heart is going to pound right out of my chest. She whispers to me,

"Chikane…I'm so sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I have…"

"Well whatever you've done I'm sure I'll forgive you."

"…I've been thinking of you."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking of the person you love."

"But my thoughts are more…vivid…than usual lately."

"Oh."

"I'm sor-"

"I've been thinking of the same things too."

"Chikane." I move so I can look down at her face. Her cheeks flushed, as are mine, and her eyes showing relief.

"I love you Himeko."

"I love you Chikane." She grabs my shoulders and lowered me down for a kiss.

We continued to kiss until the need for air kick in. We parted panting a little and starred into each others eyes. I give her another kiss but a much more softer and quicker kiss. I stop and hesitate to go further.

"it's okay, don't think so much." Her hands slide from my shoulders to my back. "Just relax."

I lean down to kiss her cheek a few times. I started to slowly move down her jawline leaving sweet tender kisses in its path. Hearing soft noises escape Himeko's lips. I move down to her neck and lay kisses on her pulse point. "Ah…"

'_hmm…'_ I kiss her pulse again, getting another whimper. I lightly lick her neck in the same spot. She holds onto my back a little tighter as I begin to suck on the base of her soft neck. Things begin to grow hotter as I kiss, lick and suck on my Himeko's skin.

I move my hands to the base of her shirt but stop to look at Himeko. She looks to me and nods, granting my silent request. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt to start unbuttoning it. Opening up her shirt completely revealing her pale skin and perfectly shaped breasts.

I kiss her color bone and trail my way down till I'm above her chest. Placing kisses leading between her breasts, going down to her stomach and stopping at her naval. Carefully, I hook my fingers in the waist band of her skirt and then I notice something.

"You're not wearing any." She shakes her head. "So you knew we were going to…"

"I was…hoping." I smile to myself then continue on with my hands.

Pulling her skirt down, I reveal her golden curls. Almost instantly, I become light headed but there was no time for fainting at the moment. Moving lower, I lay more kisses along the inside of her thighs. "Un, Chikane…" the higher up I move, the louder the moans come out of her lips. _'I love the sounds her sweet voice can make. I…I want to hear more.'_

I approach her sweet spot but move up right about it. Then I hear her moan again, this time a bit annoyed rather than lustful, so I look up at her in question.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not fair. You still have all your clothes on and I'm almost nude."

"Let's fix that then, shall we?" I straighten up so that I'm straddling her waist. I take my shirt off and she watches me with hungry eyes. Then she starts to unbutton my pants then slide them off of me. And before I knew it, my underwear was gone along with my pants.

"Better now?" I lean down for a kiss.

"Almost." She reaches around my back and unclasps my bra. "Now it's better." I look at her bra.

"Frontsies?"

"I thought it would be easier."

I unlatched the hook and uncovered the perky breasts that lay under the constricting fabric. I reach out to feel the mounds I've been missing out on. She squirms under my caress. Feeling her under my hands brings chills down my spine. I move my hands to her waist and bring my lips to where my hands once were. Finding a spot on her breast, I kiss lightly. That kiss lead to nipping that nip lead to small love marks.

"Ahh..Chika-ahh!" I bring my lips to her erect nipple. Sucking until my satisfaction, swirling my tongue around her tip. Her hands pulling me into her chest deeper. I switch breasts and begin to suck on that one, while massaging the other with one hand. "Chik-kane…stop t-teasing."

Moving down to her stomach, I lay kisses down the middle. I feel my way down until I'm met with those curls I love once more. I place a single kiss atop those lips that are meant for me only."Himeko…"

"Please, Chikane." And then I touched those lips with a single finger, causing her shudder.

Moving my finger up and down her sex caused too many moans to count. Intoxicated by the overwhelming need to touch her, I dip my head down to taste her. Running my tongue up to her clit and down to her opening. Teasing her with little probe and flicks, yet never entering. "Nnyaa!" moans and heavy panting are all that could be heard from the person under me.

Removing my tongue, only to be replace by my finger once more. Circling around her sex, I hear her try to speak.

"Uhn, Chikane…I…"

"Tell me Himeko."

"I need.."

"Tell me what it is you need Himeko." I move my finger up and down a little to get what I want to hear out of her.

"Ahn...need you…I need you Chikane!" right then, I thrusted my finger in her. "ahhh!"

Slowly I pull my finger out, just so it could be pushed in again. Sliding in and out of her, making her moan to my touch, having her squirm under me. The sensation I get from causing these things to Himeko is getting me hotter also. I move the rest of my body so I am above her lokkin at her face in ecstasy.

"Does it feel good Himeko?"

"Ahh…ahn uh…uuhuh!" she tries to hide her face from my eyes by turning her head into a pillow. I grab her chin with my free hand, the other still pumping.

"I can't understand what you say when you mumble Himeko."

"B-but…ahh!" I slip another finger inside of her.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you…" not letting her escape my question, I move my face to her ear and nibble on it.

"Ch-Chikane…"

"Himeko, does it feel good?" I ask again.

"Ye…yes! Chikane it feels so-ah…so good!"

Satisfied with her answer I kiss her neck and move my fingers faster. I feel her tighten up a little around my fingers. _'she's going to come soon.' _Letting go of the now wrinkled sheets, she wraps her arms around my neck and holds on until finally, "Ahhh!"

Still moving my finger in her, I carry out her orgasm. After a few more second I pull my fingers out, now soaked with Himeko's love juice. I bring my fingers to my face and lick them clean savoring my new favorite flavor, made exclusively for me.

Some minutes later she relaxes and we lay down with me on my back and Himeko snuggling close to me.

"Chikane…that was amazing."

"And you were delicious." We share a small giggle and get closer together.

"I love you, Chikane."

"I love you too, Himeko."

There we fell asleep holding each other, and loving every moment that will come to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to a warm body against mine, memories flooding into my mind of the previous night. A light blush appears on my face. I feel something next to me shift under the covers and I move the sheets away.

Lifting them, I find Himeko fast asleep. Curled up and buried into a pillow. Her naked body illuminating just how beautiful my girlfriend is. 'My girlfriend…' I lay back down and shut my eyes. She moves again stirring in her sleep.

"…Chikane…" 'she's so cute'

"I really do love this girl…"

"I love you too."

"Huh!"

"Is that not ok?"

"Um…no, I mean yes! It's fine but…you were awake?"

"Mmhm."

"That's embarrassing…"

"Are you ashamed of me Chikane?"

"No! Never…it's just I thought you were asleep and I was surprised when you weren't." she smiles at me letting me know that she gets it.

"So anyways, good morning love."

"Good morning."

"Yesterday was full of surprises wasn't it?"

"Yes it was."

"I enjoyed every moment of it. It was wonderful, thank you Chikane." She hugs me and I blush.

"Oh, well I didn't do anything really."

"Yes you did, and I'd like to pay you back today if that's ok."

"You don't have to really, I just want you to be happy Himeko."

"And I want you to be happy too…so let me show you how much I love you."

She gets up so she's sitting on my stomach and kisses me softly. My hands roam off to her back and pull her closer. I open my mouth and her tongue ender right after, searching for my own.

Her hands reach for my shoulders, cut make their way down my arms and to my sides. As she starts to caress and feel my skin, I get chills sent through my body. Hands moving along my naked skin from my hips to my ribs. Enjoying the feel of her soft hands of my, I release a moan in her as we continue to kiss.

She becomes more rough as I deepen the kiss. Letting go of my waist she finds my hands and brings them up next to the sides of my head. Our fingers interlaced with each others, then Himeko stops kissing me to move onto my ear lobe. Lightly grazing her teeth against it alone made me shiver with anticipation. When she starts to lick, I get butterflies. When she breaths warm air on me, I tense up. And when she kisses my neck, my head starts to spin.

She lets go of one of my hands to hold the back of my neck so she could press her lips to me more. My free hand gripping the pillow. Warm lips move to my own, leaving behind a small bruise.

Himeko's hands roam to my sides and up to my breasts.

"Himeko."

"So you're sensitive here huh…" she fondles with my breasts using both her hands. Her fingers brush against my nipples and I quiver underneath her touch. "Your heart is pounding so hard. I can feel it under my hand." She was right, my heart was pounding, harder than it has ever before.

She moves her face to my chest and begins to ever so lightly suck on my hard nipple.

"N-no…Himeko d-don't…"

Her mouth clamped over and sucked. It was almost too much to handle, but when she turned that sucking to small bites that's when I couldn't hold back my moans. Openly panting and moaning, I manage to slip some words in.

"Nnm…m-more…I ah- want mm…"

Not quite sure of what I had said, the message got through as Himeko moved her lips to my other breast. Teasing my with every touch. Enjoying every second. And yearning more every minute, it makes me wonder who enjoys this more. She places her hand above my sex and I shudder from the sensation.

"Do you want to stop?"

"…no…I'm just nervous a little."

"I promise to not do anything you wont want."

Her hand moves to get a better feel of me and my hands move to her back. She presses her thumb against where my clit is, sending a jolt of electricity through me.

"Unn!" she continues to rub, releasing more moans from my mouth.

"You're getting awfully excited Chikane, do you want more?" I nod and she slides her fingers across my lips. Teasing me with those slender fingers, getting me wetter by the second. Himeko moves her fingers and they slide into me.

"Chikane, you're a little tight…do you want me to stop?"

"N-no…I'm alright, keep going…" she pushes in a bit more and pulls out again. "Mmm!" Himeko moves her hand faster drawing out moans from my mouth.

"You're going to cum soon, aren't you Chikane."

"Uh..uh huh…" panting heavily, covered in a light sweat, I feel it coming to an end… and then she stops. "H…Himeko…why did you?" she fidgets a little bit before responding.

"I want to try something…" she grabs my legs and moves them so she can slide hers in between, intertwining each others legs together. We inch toward each other and my sex touches hers. I can feel how wet she is against me. She rubs against me and we find a rhythm. Her breasts bouncing with every thrust. I reach my hands up to grab them.

Himeko's breasts under my palms once again, helping the pleasure grow. The feeling becomes too intense for me to handle and lean up to hold her. Now the both of us sit up right in an embrace, still rocking our centers, getting faster and rougher.

"Chikane, I'm gonna!"

"Mmm…me too!" holding each other turned into pressing our breasts together trying to climax.

"Chikane…I…I love you."

"I love you to Himeko…more than anything else in the world."

"…C-Chikane, cum with me…" I nod into her shoulder and shortly after we came together. We lay down on the bed, calm and relaxed in each others arms.

"Himeko."

"Yes Chikane?" her sweet voice still sounds angelic to my ears.

"I love you, I always will."

"Me too. I love you Chikane and there's no one I'd rather be with."

Then we lay there wrapped up in each other's arms, waiting for the rest of our lives together.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading my story!**

**I really appreciated all of the reviews I love all of you!**

**Review some more and let me know how I did and if there are any other improvements I could work on for my other stories! **


End file.
